


make him an offer he cant refuse

by bakerybirds



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerybirds/pseuds/bakerybirds
Summary: not yet finished , here is a taste of what the story will be like.





	make him an offer he cant refuse

A gun , a bullet , a sound , blood.

Bucky Corleone watches as a pool of blood surrounds his brother , his brother drops to the ground - more shots. One through his hip , then two more through his heart. Before one more shot goes straight through his head , putting him out of his misery. That's the last one , Michael Visconti has ran out of bullets it seems - or just impatient. Bucky can't move , he can't say anything - he is completely frozen in time. Everything slows down in his mind , he looks down to the left side of his body and sees that he is covered in his own pool of blood. He also sees his arm dancing around , about to fall off probably. Muscle memory still remains in his right arm , he picks up the handgun that lays on the floor , picks it up and shoots Visconti , over and over and over again. 

He can't stop shooting him , he just cant. In fact - he isn't sure it's possible for him to stop. Until the bullets run out. There's the remains of five explosions , his mind cant register where he is in the first place , all he can see is his Visconti's corpse lying on his brothers corpse , flames surrounding the place , he backs out - or rather limps out of the hotel building. The gun slips out of his shaking fingers , he falls to the ground and suddenly he is hauled back up , thrown onto something and the last thing he can hear is the sound of sirens. And his brother Clint's voice.


End file.
